


The Morning After, or Yuuri Should Never Consult Movies When Trying to Keep His Love Life Intact

by Heartensoul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: Yuuri learns a valuable lesson about Omen Eggs. Wolfram/Yuuri
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 23





	The Morning After, or Yuuri Should Never Consult Movies When Trying to Keep His Love Life Intact

The Morning After, or Yuuri Should Never Consult Movies When Trying to Keep His Love Life Intact  
Rating: PG-13 for implied post-sex situations and a short-tempered fiancée.  
Notes: I think this is my first official attempt at writing pure Yuuram. I think I fail at romance..but so does Yuuri, so maybe it's okay.

Story Notes: Omen eggs = eggs from the bad omen birds. I have no idea if the bad omen birds have an official name, so bear with me. If they do and you know it, please let me know.

\---

When Yuuri wakes, he feels warmth and heaviness and just a bit of soreness throughout his body. The heaviness he has grown used to over the years, but the familiarity of Wolfram's weight on his is altered by the feeling of Wolfram's impossibly soft skin against his own. It feels nice, and finds himself quite disappointed that he needs to move because of his aching ribs.

He grins at his success in becoming an expert at pulling himself out from under Wolfram without disturbing his sleep. Once Yuuri's sitting at the edge of the bed, he stretches his arms overhead and feels the satisfying pull and small pops along his spine. He squints at the sunlight filtering through the window and then glances down at his feet.

...Now what?

The inhabitants of his castle seem to lack romantic relationships (which is probably why they are always so interested in his), so he has no example to follow from there. He briefly thinks about his mother and father's relationship, but that quickly becomes too weird of a comparison to make and he really does not want to think about his parents as romantic people on any level, much less what they do the morning after--he is not going to finish the thought.

He thinks about the few movies he has seen while on Earth and tries to recall specifics, which is rather hard considering he spent most of those moments in the movie hiding his face behind his hand. In most of the movies he recalls, the couple somehow manages to wake up at the exact same time or one wakes up to find the other staring at him or her. Yuuri knows that Wolfram is not going to wake up anytime soon and would not appreciate being stared at for hours. So, what's left to do?

Suddenly, an idea comes to mind: An old classic trick in the book of romance, and even though none of the people who it ever worked on are Wolfram, Yuuri is sure he will appreciate it. He pulls himself off of the bed with ease, puts his pajamas back on and quietly hurries out of the bedroom.

\---

He's finishing up placing the breakfast plates on a tray (and ignoring the fact that it looks much better when Sangria makes the food) when he hears a very shrill sound that he recognizes well. He has a fleeting moment to consider it may have been a good idea to wait until Wolfram woke up before leaving bed, and then the blond is stomping into the kitchen, following that sixth sense he seems to have when it comes to finding the Maou. Wolfram's hair is in disarray, his pajama bottoms slightly askew and his top still unbuttoned: a clear indication that Yuuri's assessment is correct and Wolfram had not appreciated waking up alone after their first night together. 

"Yuuri! How dare you leave me alone in our room--"

Yuuri holds out the tray, both as a presentation and as a barrier between him and Wolfram. "I thought you might like breakfast," he explains. His smile is one of accomplishment, knowing that he's done something Wolfram will like.

As expected, Wolfram's expression shifts into the wide eyes of surprise and then softens into a closed-lip smile. He opens his mouth to express his gratitude and his eyes lower to the plate of food presented before him. Suddenly, his mouth sets back into a thin line.

"You know I don't like Omen eggs."

Yuuri stops grinning and looks down at the tray in surprise. Hadn't Wolfram really enjoyed it when they had it in Caloria? He had even suggested that honey would be a nice addition to the flavor--oh. 

"You're right," he supplies, his revelation coming too late. "Murata was the one that enjoyed the Omen eggs in Caloria. You had a stomach ache for days." He gives the food a sympathetic look, as if to apologize for the rejection.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram begins, in a tone that is very familiar to the Maou. It begins as a low growl, and the next words out of his mouth will be loud and explosive. 

Oops.

The tray flies in a spectacular show of accuracy on Wolfram's part, the eggs landing across Yuuri's chest and a little on his chin. Yuuri is disturbed that his last thoughts will be that of the Omen eggs needing a touch more honey.

"You cheater!"

"I'm sorry!" he wails as he puts his arms up in their normal defensive position, promising himself he'll do a little research before acting upon something he obviously knows nothing about.


End file.
